


Rage Kitten Snow

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “I stand by my decision,” Jon stated sullenly.“It’s a terror house!” Arya snapped, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, it is in the name Jonathan! They are meant to scare us! We’re not meant to chase them!”“Leave him alone,” Sansa commented, running a hand through Jon’s hair, making him practically preen at her touch. “Don’t you want my boyfriend to look after me?”





	Rage Kitten Snow

“Come on,” Renly hissed, shoving the Scream mask over Loras’ head. “They’re letting the next lot of folk in.”

“Alright,” Loras huffed, batting the knife fingers of Renly’s Freddy Krugar costume away from his precious curls. “You owe me so much for this.”

“And I already told you how I will repay you,” his boyfriend quipped, blowing a kiss. Although, that was just creepy with the effective make-up in Loras’ opinion.

With a sigh, he trudged through the corridor to his position on a small chair and attempting to control his breathing as he prepared to jump out and scare all the people visiting the terror house tonight.

After a few moments, he heard a scream and used every ounce of his restraint to sit perfectly still as he waited for the door to creak open.

 _Fuck_!

Nobody told him the Starks were coming. And specifically, Sansa Stark with her brooding bodyguard of a boyfriend, Jon Snow. Robb Stark, they could scare him and laugh about it with him later in the pub over a pint. Arya and Gendry were much the same way, the former mostly just getting annoyed at herself for falling for stuff.

But Jon Snow had a reputation. On his own, yeah, he could be a target for the folk here. But everyone in their school knew how protective Jon was of Sansa, he was called a rage kitten behind his back. Although, Loras saw the state of Joffrey after the idiot had pinned Sansa against a wall and he could tell you now, no kitten could do _that_ much mess to a face.

Jon would glare at all those who dared hurt his sweetheart and in the daytime, at school, Loras was happy that Sansa had finally had some good luck with romance in having such a caring boyfriend as Jon.

But right now, he was annoyed because broody McKitten was ruining his job.

“Jon, I don’t like it,” Sansa whispered, burying into his side.

“I won’t let anything hurt you sweetheart,” Jon murmured back, gripping her waist tight.

Loras wasn’t going to ruin his pretty face for the sake of a few screams, so, he decided to stay put and watch them go past. Sansa’s blue eyes were wide and shining as Jon guided her through.

“Come on Sans,” Robb commented behind the couple. “It’s just actors.”

Loras knew that the high-pitched scream the eldest Stark kid emitted when he suddenly leapt up and staggering towards them like in the movies, would be one of the greatest memories of his life.

Although, Sansa screamed too and next thing Loras knew, he was running through to the other room to avoid a growling, grabbing Jon.

“Snow is in the building! Abort!” he yelled as he ran through the rest of the corridors to the exit.

***

“I stand by my decision,” Jon stated sullenly.

“It’s a terror house!” Arya snapped, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, it is in the name Jonathan! They are meant to scare _us_! We’re not meant to chase them!”

“Leave him alone,” Sansa commented, running a hand through Jon’s hair, making him practically preen at her touch. “Don’t you want my boyfriend to look after me?”

“Sure,” Robb muttered. “Just, not when it means wasting money and having to explain to the owners why their staff were running away from us.”

“Rage kitty cannot be tamed,” Gendry added with an amused snort. “Except by true love’s kiss.”

“Very true,” Sansa chirped, smiling as she placed a sloppy kiss on Jon’s lips.

“I’m not that bad,” Jon said defensively, to which the rest of the group gave a disbelieving snort.

“When it comes to protecting Sansa,” Robb stated, “You have quite uncontrollable wrath, my friend.”


End file.
